


Saying Goodbye for a While

by AMagicalLadyLarkin



Series: "...For A While" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Stiles, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMagicalLadyLarkin/pseuds/AMagicalLadyLarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is leaving for college and Chris is being a dad about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye for a While

Chris reached for the curtains in the living room, but as he slid them shut, his eyes landed on the SUVs in the driveway. His hands stilled as he stared at them. This night had been coming for a long time, but faced with the reality of it, Chris felt lost.

Stiles was leaving for college tomorrow.

He’d gifted his Tahoe to the boy out of necessity (read: a need to keep the kid out of Roscoe for his own safety) and purchased himself a new one. His consulting business was doing great and he could afford the luxury of knowing his boyfriend was safe. Right. Boyfriend.

Chris shook his head and shut the curtain, sighing. His hand rubbed down his face as he made his way to the next window, catching another glimpse of the maroon vehicle. Loaded down and filled up. He’d put the last tank of gas in it, despite the Sheriff’s best efforts to help get his son ready for college.

But Chris had shaken his head and demanded to do it himself. He’d needed it for peace of mind, frankly. He’d needed to make sure Stiles was going to be safe at Stanford. He’d needed to know his boy could protect himself, even with three and a half hours of highway between them. Which was the primary reason Stiles was taking Betsy (he’d named the stupid car the second Chris had given it to him) to college over Roscoe.

Stiles would be safe, that was for sure.

Betsy was outfitted with an undetectable cargo hold, specially fitted with a small arsenal. Stiles had grown a lot since 16, and part of that had been the extensive weapons lessons Chris had put him through. With that arsenal (filled with a deadly variety of bullets for all occasions and weapons of every type), Chris had no concern that Stiles wouldn’t be safe at Stanford.

He heard feet slap across the hardwood, stopping in the entry to the living room. “Chris?”

He smiled at the sleepy voice, pushed the curtain closed. Chris turned to face his boyfriend, drinking in the sight of Stiles shirtless in briefs. That was something he was going to miss – even more than the incessant chatter. Chris made his way over to the teen, reaching out for him. Stiles folded himself into the expanse of Chris’s chest easily.

Chris kissed the top of his head. “I thought I sent you to bed.”

“You never came up. I didn’t want to spend my last night without you.”

“I’ll be up in a minute. Just want to finish checking the locks. Go get the bed warm.” He pressed a warm kiss to Stiles lips, then turned him toward the steps, swatting his ass as he made sure the kid head upstairs.

“If you’re not upstairs in 15, I’ll jizz on your pillow and make you sleep in it,” Stiles threatened, yawning again as he clomped up the stairs, exhaustion in every line of his body. Chris hated how little Stiles had slept the last week, the eighteen year old agonizing over the move to college.

It wasn’t easy on either of them, but Chris was lying through his teeth to make sure Stiles felt reassured in leaving. Yes, Chris would be okay. No, he wouldn’t drink too much. Yes, he’d made sure the Sheriff ate correctly. Yes, he’d visit the kid’s dad. He’d made promises to soothe every fear his boy had so Stiles could leave with a free mind and heart.

Chris finished checking windows and locks, then headed upstairs, clicking off the lights as he went. He padded into the bedroom, movements slowing at the sight of the shock of brown hair sticking out from under the covers of the gray bedding. God, he was gonna miss his boy.

Licking his lips, Chris patted the bed as he rounded the end toward his side. “Hey, stop pouting and make a place for me, kiddo. Can’t have my best boy all curled up alone on his last night home.”

“’m your only boy,” Stiles groused as his head popped out from under the cover, sleepy eyes fixed in a glare. When he got tired like this, Stiles’s eyes looked even more like his favorite whiskey. Chris slipped into the bed, pulling Stiles up against his chest, their bodies molding together in that familiar way.

Stiles clutched Chris’s arm to his chest, curling around the limb. “It’s not too late for me to not go. I can still do classes online. Or I can enroll at the community college. I really just need a degree to get into the Police Academy. I don’t have to study CrimJus.”

“Yes, you do.” Chris said softly, cutting off the argument. “Stiles, just let yourself be a teenager for once. Your dad and I can take care of things here. You’ll be home every two weeks like clockwork if your dad and I have any say in it. It’s going to be okay, kiddo. I’m not gonna leave you or forget about you or share our bed with anyone but you. It’s okay to want to go to college, Stiles.”

He listened to the shuddery breaths the teen made, holding him tighter. Stiles next words were whisper soft. “I’m not gonna leave you either, okay? I know…I know you’re prepared for that to happen. You talk in your sleep a lot. But I’m yours, Chris. Okay?”

“Okay.” Chris agreed, happy to lie to himself for a little longer. Stiles really was the best boy ever. Chris loved him too much to be healthy, but it was what it was for them.

“Now fuck me to sleep, Daddy.” Stiles said, his teasing words tinged with some sadness. It was bittersweet at best, knowing what was happening. Chris let him go, got them both out of their underwear. His fingers caressed Stiles’s entrance lovingly, feeling how wet he still was. Wet and open from the half dozen rounds of goodbye sex they’d had in the last 4 hours. It was a wonder the forty-seven year old could even get hard right now, but there he was, sliding into Stiles with a blissed out little sigh, their bodies spooned together.

There was a lot of goodbye in their love making. Chris couldn’t even pretend to fuck Stiles to sleep as he held the boy close, rocking into him in slow, tender movements. He whispered nonsense into Stiles’s skin, eyes focused on the faces the teen made. He wanted to memorize every movement as he rocked them to a climax. And if he noticed that they both cried, then Chris would say it was because of how good the sex was when asked. Even when he finished, he didn’t pull out, just left his cock to stay warm inside his boy.

“It’s only for a little bit, Daddy,” Stiles murmured, voice wrecked with pleasure and emotions. He pressed close to Chris, soaking up the warmth of another body while he could. “We’re only saying goodbye for a little while.”

Chris smiled into Stiles’s hair. “Only for a little while, baby boy. Only for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave me a message!


End file.
